


Coffee Shop

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff for Fluff's Sake, Romantic Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This is my submission for the May BVDN on The Prince and The Heiress.  The theme was "Coffee Shop", hence the title and the chapter titles were the prompts.  It was a PG-13 BVDN so that means 10 prompts at 100 words per prompt.Bulma attends her first major gala since her and Yamcha broke up.  Yamcha shows up with a date.  Bulma shows up alone... or at least she thought she'd shown up alone.





	1. Espresso

(My inspiration for the scene came from this fantastic artwork that announced the BVDN by @rutbisbe.)

 

Not for the first time this night, she’s gazed down at her reflection in the espresso-stained wood of the bar.  Teal hair perfectly coiffed; bangs, bob and all.  Eyebrows neatly waxed into shape.  Makeup the perfect blend of natural and barely there to make her look just as beautiful as ever.  A demure shade of wine-tinted nude to give her lips just the right touch of evening look.  Simple golden chain hanging from around her neck to accentuate her collarbone that she’d dabbed a little bit of highlighter on to catch the light and attention just right.  Right down to her glittering bright gold and dark gold satin evening gown, all around her all that glittered was gold.


	2. Grind

His back teeth ground together viciously.  But he kept his mouth shut and remained perfectly still as the elevator continued its ascent.  He still didn’t understand why he had to use these infernal _Earth_ contraptions.  He could’ve landed on the main balcony and just walked in by now, but no, he had to play by their rules for the time being.  Just like he had under Frieza’s heel…

No, he sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.  No, this was nothing like the life he lived under Frieza.  _She_ was nothing like Frieza.  _She… she_ was why he was doing this.  And in such ridiculous garb as well.


	3. Coffee Date

She hadn’t seen Yamcha since the coffee date that had ended their relationship.  And… well… this was the first major event that they both attended.

Separately.

He’d walked in half an hour ago with some blonde bimbo on his arm in a skintight dress that looked more risqué prom than one of the preeminent charity galas of the year.

Despite herself, Bulma Briefs slunk away to the bar and began to drown her ‘I was the one that showed up alone’ sorrows in the amber liquid of a good whiskey.  And staring at herself in the bar top…  Suddenly there was a shadow cast over her shoulder.  This was it.  She took a deep breath and turned.


	4. Whipped Cream

“Miss Briefs?”

Bulma blinked… then blinked again.  Yes, it wasn’t Yamcha.  It was one of the security guys.  Okay, she hadn’t been expecting that.  Her eyes flitted momentarily over the man’s shoulder to see her ex, the baseball celebrity with his date dripping off his arm and giggling and…  Bulma’s eyes nearly bugged, licking whipped cream off her cocktail while staring at Yamcha!  The big oaf was turning bright red!

Bulma returned her eyes to the bouncer before she barfed.  But quickly gulped again at the sight of the blatant fear in the man’s eyes.

“What?  What is it?”

“There’s, uh, there’s a man here.  He says he’s with you.”

“Huh?”

“Please Miss.  He’s… he’s very scary.”

Bulma gaped.


	5. Caramel

“V-V-Vegeta?”  Bulma really couldn’t believe her eyes.

But there he stood.

The tuxedo fit Vegeta like a dream, tailored perfectly to every sinew of hard-earned muscle.  Really every part of it.  His lapel shown with black satin and the white button-up shirt next to his caramel skin was… Bulma couldn’t stop staring even as black Saiyan eyes glared at her.

“Woman, would you tell these idiots that I belong here with you?”

That woke her up.  Bulma looked over at the other security guards.

“He’s right, he’s with me.  Just late.  That’s all.”

The other two burly men eased off, hesitantly.  Vegeta snorted at them derisively before stepping towards Bulma.

He offered her his arm, “Bulma?”

Her knees weakened.


	6. Black, No Sugar

She still couldn’t stop—

“Would you stop staring me like that, Woman.”  He snapped quietly.

Bulma blinked, shaking her head a little.  “I’m, I’m sorry.  It’s just…,” suddenly she blushed violently and had to look away from him.  That caught his attention.  “You look really handsome,” she said to their joined hands and his white tuxedo gloves in particular.  “Why?  Why are you here?”  Her voice timid.

“Coffee.  Black.  No sugar.”  He caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye again.  He looked at her.  Their eyes meeting.

“What?”

He held her closer to him, his hand warm to the small of her back.

“You never drink that.  You’ve been drinking it ever since…”


	7. Skin Like Mocha

They swayed from side to side.  Staring into each other’s eyes.  Other couples dancing around them to the soft jazz played by the band across the grand room.

“You, you noticed?”

Vegeta nodded.

Despite himself, he held their joined hands closer over his heart.

“And… you came here?  Like that?”

Again he nodded.

“Why?”

Suddenly he blushed violently and looked away.  The singer was singing something about skin like mocha.

“Vegeta,” his eyes were drawn back to her, “why?”

Perhaps it was her whiskey he’d downed in one go before escorting her out onto the dance floor under the blatant stares of everyone especially the weakling, but… Vegeta leaned forward, tilting his head, and pressed his lips to hers.


	8. Rush

Everything rushed in her ears.  Drowning out the jazz band and their crooner.

His lips… _Vegeta’s lips_ were soft.  Softer than she could have ever possibly imagined.  His kiss wasn’t this intense inferno that would engulf her and incinerate her within seconds, although the potential for it was there somewhere in how tightly he was holding her to him as they danced amid the crowd.

His kiss was gentle.  A sweet puckering that took her breath away without prying her lips apart in the slightest.  She melted into him.

The suction of their tender kiss broke with a soft _pop._   Slowly her eyes opened.

“Why?”  She breathed, looking up into his soft gaze.

“The music stopped.  I could hear them staring.”


	9. A Cup of Tea

Another song started up.  A livelier beat than before.  Almost everyone around them began to bop around to it.  She got the sense that Yamcha was just as frozen in time as her and Vegeta were; his date anxiously trying to pull him into the next dance, but his eyes were on the two of them.

“Vegeta,” Bulma breathed.

He stayed stoic.

Neither moved.

Bulma leaned forward, tilted her head… and nuzzled Vegeta’s cheek.

He closed his eyes.  Breathing catching in his chest.  His gut fluttering.

Her lips puckered against his cheek for a moment.  He turned his head slightly.  Heeding the call of her nearness.  He nuzzled her.  A soft gasp leaving her lips.  Their eyes opened.  Locking.


	10. Barista

(This was the banner for the BVDN courtesy of @that's -my-bulma.)

 

Even the barista behind the bar had stared at them as they’d left, returning to Capsule Corp, Bulma laced her fingers with his and Vegeta didn’t stop her as they walked up to his room’s door.  Beyond it was her own room’s door.  She pulled him towards it, but he’d stopped.  She looked back at him.

“My room’s over here.”

“No.”  He said.

Her fingers loosened around his hand.  She looked down at the floor.  “Oh, I see.”

Suddenly Vegeta’s fingers clamped over her hand again.  She looked up at him.

“My room’s right here.”

He opened his door.  She smiled at him, he smiled back.  And he stepped inside, taking her with him.  Welcoming her inside his room.


End file.
